The Life That Kills
by cucukochu
Summary: This story is about a dude that likes the most popular girl in schoool, but is the kid that always gets bullied. He always thought that she doesn't know he exsists, but apparently she likes him back. o.0 who knew. And he thinks about suicide too...so yea


**I got inspired by this video on about bullying and made this story, the mmv was called "mmv hero" by** _**Krzies8 ^_^**_

* * *

_**The Price We Pay **_

**_Barrett-_**

I was always the one they picked on, the one they always stayed away from, they never cared if I were in pain, they never cared if I was alone, THEY will never care if I die...

**_Rica-_**

I was always considered one of the popular girls in school, everyone wanted to be my friend for the wrong reasons, just because I was rich? Smart? Attractive to all the guys in the school? I am none of that, I am me.

**_Barrett-_**

I hated life, but the only reason why I was still living in this inhumane world is because of her. She was my life, my light, my love. I always wanted to see her even if she doesn't see me. Even if I see her from a far...it's the only thing that makes me happy...

**_Rica-_**

I couldn't help but see every little detail in this school, I am never so naïve as everyone thinks. Not so innocent. The people of this school are such hypocrites, why are they so friendly to me and so brutal to him...I don't understand at all, are we that much different, that much far apart?

**_Barrett-_**

We pasted by each other everyday, after every class. My locker was always across from hers. Everytime I turn around I would see her, but that was only temporatary because the upperclassmen would always get in my way and drag me from my locker to the nearest dark hallway or to the nearest empty bathroom. These are only a few of the many reasons why I hated them.

**_Rica-_**

We pasted by each other everyday, after every class. My locker was always across from his. Each time I would turn the other way I would see him, look at me. Out of embassrasment I would always look away until my heart and my heavy breaths calm down. But as soon as I look away he would always be gone whenever I turned back to see his face. I would always wonder and worry about him, about where he goes and if he were alright. By then, my thoughts would only be inturrupted by my "friends" and teachers hurrying me to go to my next class. If they were really friends, why do they turn around and join in and harass others? And the teachers, why don't they do something about this? About bullying? I want it to stop. I want everyone to treat each other equally with respect. Why are there always one person paying the price for the many others that do not? Someone must take a stand, someone has to tell them to stop...

**_Barrett-_**

Each and everyday I get brutally beaten, insulted, treated without remourse. And after school, I only get greeted with more pain and abuse from my father. He would always come home drunk with a beer bottle in his hand. My mother would always try to stop him, but only gets she herself abused and insulted. Because of my father's ever eternal thirst for liqour, we always had a hard time to get by. I even had to get a job as early as fifth grade to help pay for the roof over our heads. Each and everyday were like this... each and everyday I live like this and then I started to think...what would it be like to be dead. Would it be an eternal paridise as the bible says a book passed down to man by a mysterious God? Or would it be more like an everlasting, peaceful slumber of which you never awake from ever again? When I thought of this her face came to my mind. Then I thought just one more day, one more day to see her again. Everyday I had these thoughts, and everytime I had these thoughts they kept me alive, one more day, just one more day to see her once again.

**_Rica-_**

How long? How long have we been averting our eyes? How long will this continue? How much longer must we wait until this punishment stops? How long have you been through this, Barrett? I want to do something about this...I can't just stand by and watch...

**_Barrett-_**

Again and again this always happens, ever since I was a kid...no one stood up for me...but I don't care about that now and these feelings I have for her will never go away...no matter how different we are I can't accept the reality that she will not like someone like me. As long as I keep these feelings for her within myself without telling her how I truly feel...I still feel like I still have hope. I still have a chance. And I maight never get over her. With all of the little confidence I still have I decided to leave a note inside her locker to meet me in the sicence lab after school.

* * *

**cucukuchu here to say to please review and yeah that's it hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
